After Death
by ZeekyH.Bomb
Summary: After playing the game I had this nagging voice telling me to write a fanfic about it. So it took a lot of motivation and time but I'm gonna do it. I haven't written anything since high school 4 years ago, as well as this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism and reviews yadda yadda Hope you enjoy the story I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

After Death

Chapter 1

"Clementine. No don't..." Lee whispered before hitting the ground.

But I didn't hear him. I couldn't over the sight of my undead parents. They didn't know who I was or if I was food. _'Lee!'_ Suddenly, I snapped to and looked down in a panic.

"Lee!" I gasped. I noticed that some of the nearby walkers were seeing through our facade. I started to panic. '_What do I do? What do I do?' _I thought, when I noticed that a metal door was slightly open to the right. Using the crazy amount of adrenaline pumping through me, I was able to pull Lee through and close the door before the walkers could get in.

There were specks of blood on my face and my hat as I hit the security walker for the last few times. I started to pant and shake a bit, out of breath and coursing with more adrenaline. I looked at the walker and shifted my gaze to Lee and spoke.

"I did it. I got-" but my words cut short to the sight of a dead Lee, slumped over the radiator.

"Le-...Lee? Lee?!" I started to shake more and a feeling of dread and panic set in.

"Please don't be dead! I don't want you to be dead! I'm sorry I'm sorry just please! I'm little! I don't...I jus...I" My words fell short as I fell to the floor and started crying, gazing in the direction of what was Lee. '_I'm sorry Lee. I'm so sorry. I killed you I'm sorry'. _I was unable to look any longer. I leaned against the display case next to me, facing away from Lee, and just cried.

I don't know how long I sat there crying but it was long enough. My crying ended, and I could hear the ground scrape and a low dull moan. I was still facing away from Lee. _'Oh god Lees going to be a walker now. I'm sorry Lee. I'm sorry'._

I turned around slowly, and saw that Lee had turned. He become a walker. I froze when I looked at him. It was the same feeling I had when I saw my parents. I didn't know what to do. I noticed his eyes open and he started looking around the room. And then his gaze rested on me. I twitched. _'He's going to want to eat me now'. _But he didn't try to eat me. He just kept looking at me, as if he just woke up from a long sleep. And then he waved at me.

_ 'He waved...at me. What...' _I didn't know how to approach the situation. Instead of trying to grab and bite at me, it was just sitting calmly, looking at me. It stopped and looked at the handcuffs on around its wrist, then back to me as if asking to get it out.

"L-Lee? Is that...are you still...you?"

It made this growling guttural noise before it stopped and just nodded its head yes. He must of seen that it frightened me a little.

"But if your a walker, how are you still you? I don't understand this." But it didn't seem that walker Lee did either, as he just shrugged his shoulders. I started to look at him and noticed he already was looking different. His face had sunken and he seemed like he was smaller in weight. He definitely was a walker and it made me feel bad that he was like this. I couldn't keep how I felt bottled up any longer. It all just started to burst out.

"Lee I'm sorry I made you a walker. I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have listened to you. I...I'm sorry." Fresh tears were trying to squeeze out of my eyes but I held them back. The walker Lee looked a little saddened and just put his hand out to me. I didn't know whether or not he would try to bite me though. _'Its Lee yeah, but he is still a walker.'_ Even still going over the thought, I absent mindlessly moved close and put my hand in his hand. It was cold, yet still somehow soothing. He just looked into my eyes and did what passed for a smile. I forced a smiled back and handed him the keys from the officer.

"Here, one of these should go to the handcuffs." He found the right key and undid the cuffs. He stood up slowly and limped toward me with his arms out. Shocked I looked up scared, thinking he was trying to attack me. Instead, he grabbed and hugged me tighter than he ever had. He retracted when he heard me yelp.

"You scared me! I don't know what's going on and your a walker! Dummy!" I yelped. Lee looked down at me and raised his arms like he didn't want any trouble, signaling he wouldn't do it again.

"Good." I said with a slight smile. I still felt bad about what happened with everyone and Lee, but I was simultaneously happy that he was still around, even if he was a walker. Then a thought popped into my mind.

"Um. How do we get out of Savannah?" I asked Lee. He looked towards the door and then back at me. Then something must of struck him like a bus cause even his undead face seemed like it had a good idea. He just pointed at my dress then at himself and the door. It took a minute but I finally understood. I still had guts on me, and he was dead anyway.

"Um...OH! Yeah, alright. Lets go then. I don't wanna stay here in Savannah anymore anyway. Not with everything that has happened here." _'Chuck, Ben, Kenny. My parents and Lee. Everyone died...But somehow he's still here'_ I thought to myself. I looked at Lee with a smile and then towards the door.

"Well here goes nothing"

We walked through the door, out into the wild sea of undead moans that was Savannah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Thank you for the reviews and follows. Also, no I didn't get the idea from Warm Bodies, just seemed like a good idea to continue Lee and Clems story. But anyways back to the story**

After Death

Chapter 2

Walking through the herd was easier than when we left The Marsh House. With Lee being around me and me covered in guts, they wouldn't attack. At least that was the plan. We still walked slow so I didn't attract their attention. But it's not like we could have gone any fast anyway, Lee being a walker and all.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Lee, in the hopes he could tell me a plan. All he did was point inland from the docks behind us. I didn't even know what he meant or what was that direction.

"What? What's that way?" I asked, thinking he could provide a clue to my understanding. He tried to make some gestures to help me understand, but to no avail. He gave up and we kept walking.

But I finally realized what he was talking about. We were heading towards the train, slowly but surely. Unfortunately, the closer we got the thicker the amount of walkers. They had started to bump into us, and It scared me. It looked like it worried Lee as well. He started to scan the area for a different path, away from the train. I started to do the same, in the hopes of getting us out of here quicker. That's when I noticed less of them towards a hill past the train.

"Lee, Look." I whispered, and nodded in that direction. It was up to the left of the train, in the forest. _'It looks like all the walkers are coming in from the tracks and walking into the city' _I thought. Lee seemed to think the same thing, and we walked that way. We headed up the hill and into the forest, trying to get out of what used to be Savannah, Georgia.

We had found ourselves walking in rolling hills of yellow grass. We kept on and ended up at a log by a tree and a broken down, rusted car. We sat down on the log to rest and Lee looked down to examine some bullets he saw on the ground. He handed them to me and pointed at my gun. I took them and looked up at him.

"Lee, why do you think your still you but...not you" I asked curiously. He just shrugged, not knowing the answer. He was probably wondering the exact same things I was.

"It's just weird you know. Why you out of every other walker too." None of it seemed to make any sense to either of us. And this was a good time as any to ask these questions. _'It's not really like he could give an answer though'_ I thought to myself, glad he was still with me, but wishing he could talk. There were just so many questions that had not answers running through my head. I just had to start asking what popped up.

"Can you still use a gun or a hatchet? Like you used to? And you can't run anymore can you? Are you- um..." I paused not knowing how to ask. "Do you feel...hungry at all?" Lee looked over at me with a weird look, but he shook his head yes.

"Okay, I have some beans in my backpack if you want them" He smiled and shook his head yes but something seemed to catch his eye and he looked away.

Lee stood up, moaned slightly and pointed. I looked up and saw two figures walking in the distance. They were walking towards the right until the one in front stopped and pointed. The two figures now started walking towards us. We waited for these two strangers to come closer, and that's when we recognized the two. I smiled.

Its nice to see friends in the apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 3

After Death

Chapter 3

Christa and Omid walked downhill towards us. We waited where we were for them to get to us. When they finally arrived, I greeted them

"Hey! Omid, Christa you found us!" I said, quite excitedly. I wasn't actually expecting to see them again, as _'I thought they had...'_ I trailed off not wanting to complete the thought. They seemed happy to have found us as well, but kind of off put by Lee.

"Lee your still alive? Fuck man how?" Them thinking Lee was alive was kind of heartbreaking. All the thoughts surrounding the circumstances of his death still fresh in my mind. I looked up to see him looking at them, and then slowly down at me. He looked back at them and shook his head no. I decided to explain the situation to them.

"He died in a store in Savannah after he saved me. I..stayed not knowing what to do and he came back." I didn't want to tell them I was crying. "But he didn't try to grab me or anything. He just waved at me. And he got me out of the city to here. It's not safe in the city anymore."

"Well hell guys. We saw you heading towards the train." Omid said.

"Yeah, we ended just going back on the roofs the way we came until we found a way down out of the herd. Then we tried to find you guys. Looks like we were on the right track. But wait, you said Lee's a..." She stopped short. Trying to understand what happened and why a walker isn't trying eat anyone.

"A Walker? I guess that would explain why your so pale. And you lost some of your hair. You kinda look like you're losing muscle too. Your face looks kind of sunken in too" Omid started analyzing the walker aspects of Lee. It started to make me feel uncomfortable thinking about it. I pushed it to the back of my head. I decided to make a plan, _'Like Lee would.' _I spoke up.

"Yeah he is a walker, but he's still Lee. We don't know why though. And he can't really do anything that he used to. He's only able to do walker stuff." It felt a little weird to say that. "He can pass through other walkers though. We just have to deal with this somehow. And we can use it to our advantage I think."

"Yeah the kids right." Omid sounded off. He then look off into the direction he and Christa were traveling in. "Maybe we should keep heading northwest. Maybe we can find some kind of small rural town or farm we can get some food from. Might even be able to find some weapons too." Omid added.

"That sounds like a good plan" I said. It did sound like a good one, so we headed Northwest in the hopes of finding ourselves some temporary shelter for another day. _'Still another day alive is better than being a walker' _I thought, then looked at Lee. I looked away, sad that I put him in such a place.

Lee woke up feeling like he had slept for days. He felt numb, cold even. His vision and brain were hazy, but clearing quickly. Something felt off though. As he scanned the room, he noticed Clementine. There were tears in her eyes and she was looking at him weird. He waved at her. Then he saw how bad his arm looked, and how shocked Clementine was. _'Wait. Oh god did I...am I?'_ He looked around for a minute, assessing the situation then back at Clem.

"L-Lee? Is that...are you still...you?" Clementine asked. He attempted to say _'Yes, it's okay sweet pea', _but it came out a guttural mess. _'Wait what? I can't talk? Oh shit I turned into a walker. Wait how am I?... It doesn't matter'_ He decided to just nod yes _'I need her to know its me. I need to get these cuffs off. And we need to get out of here now. We can worry about the whys later.' _The situation was indeed strange but they didn't have much time for that. All Lee thought about was getting Clem out of Savannah and into safety.

"But if your a walker, how are you still you? I don't understand this." Clem spoke. _'I don't know Clem.'_ He shrugged his shoulders _'but we can figure it out later.' _He noticed Clem was looking at him sad. About 5 seconds later, she let her emotions flow

"Lee I"m sorry I made you a walker. I didn't mean for this to happen. I should have listened to you. I...I'm sorry" She looked as though she was trying not to cry. To act strong as Lee taught her. All Lee could do was worry she felt this way, without a way to comfort and explain things to her. _'Clem, I'm sorry too. I should have been more careful. Things are gonna be difficult for us both now, in different ways.' _He wanted to say all these things, but he couldn't. So he did what he thought was the next best thing.

All he could to is reach out his hand to her. She looked at it but hesitantly took his hand in hers. He was still numb and cold all over. And the more he thought it over, the more it bothered him. But Clem was looking at him, so he tried to smile. But after he did it, it kinda didn't feel right. Clem smiled back at him regardless and gave him the keys. He undid them thinking _'We need to get out of Savannah and fast'._

After a while they got up and walked out the door, and onto the undead streets. Lees plan was to get to the train. _'Maybe we could be safe if we can get it moving again'_ he thought. They traversed the streets, Lee leading the way through the crowd of ravenous beasts. Clem started to look around nervously.

"Where are we going?" She whispered. Lee attempted to show her the direction and a few gestures hoping she would understand, but she just shook her head. "What? Whats that way?" _'I'm trying to get us to the train Sweet Pea. That where I told Christa and Omid to go.'_

After walking a bit we were close to the train. There were walkers everywhere, and it was unnerving Lee. The herd was thick enough that they started to bump into Lee and Clem. Lee could see Clem was getting scared, and tried to find another way. Clem piped up and showed Lee which way they could go, and they went. '_Good eye Clementine. I wish I could tell you your doing a good job.' _Lee thought.

They walked forever until they ended up far from Savannah. They were lost in the countryside somewhere. They rested at a log next to a tree and _'fucked up looking car. Holy crap.' _Lee looked away from the car and down at some bullets on the ground. They conversed about why Lee was still Lee, and what they could do and what he could do. Then Clementine asked a question that threw Lee off.

"Are you- um... Do you feel...hungry at all?" Lee shot her a concerned look, but nodded yes. _'That's a weird question but I do feel kinda...something.' _

"Okay, I have some beans in my backpack if you want them." But Lee got distracted by two figures off in the distance.

The discussion with Christa and Omid over Lee being a walker left him kinda unnerved. He saw the looks on their faces and wondered if they even trusted him. He watched as they made glances at him in conversation, seeing if he would do something wrong. But after Clem talked to them,they just accepted the fact. They all decided to carry on.

"Maybe we should keep heading northwest. Maybe we can find some kind of small rural town or farm we can get some food from. Might even be able to find some weapons too." Omid spoke. It was a good idea that would likely get them to safety.

"That sounds like a good plan" Clem said. Lee felt more at ease that Clem agreed. They all started to walk northwest in the hopes of shelter. Lee looked down at Clem who looked a bit sad and put his hand on her shoulder. And they walked.

**AN: I took a suggestion from HeWhoDestroysAll. Why? Because It was a great fucking idea. I've decided to write the first part of the chapter from Clementines view in first person. And to write the second part of the chapter in Lees point of view in third person. Why the switch up? Because fuck logic that's why. And more importantly, it seemed like fun. I also took time to write like hell to bring Lee from the beginning up to now. Figured might as well and start them both from the same point and what not.**

**Also, sorry it took so long to update.**

**Thank you everyone reading this. I really appreciate it.**

**Author out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After Death**

**Chapter 4**

"How long have we been walking?" Omid almost sighed. We had been walking for hours, and just crested a large hill. The sun had just set, and our eyes still had yet to adjust to it. We couldn't see our noses in front of our faces in the pitch black.

"Long enough. We need to find shelter soon." Christa chimed in. "Anyone see anywhere we can stay?" Everyone scanned the horizon, except Lee. He was looking back at Savannah. He looked as though something was wrong. After a minute someone said,

"Hey look! There's some buildings over there. They don't look far off either." It was Omid, and he looked happy. We started walking, as it was our best bet at safety. We arrived and we each took a window. As we were looking in the windows, Lee walked right inside. Everyone looked shocked, then they waited and watched the windows. They couldn't see anything and Lee walked out about 30 seconds later.

"Is it clear, Lee?" I asked him. He shook his head yes and motioned us in. We all walked inside cautiously, but eager to get out of the cold. It was a small, beat up one floor shack. It had a tiny living room, kitchen area, dining area, a small bedroom. There wasn't a bathroom to be seen. _'That is disgusting' _I thought_ 'Who lives in a house without a bathroom.'_

After doing another look through, we started to search for anything of use. Christa and I searched the immediate area. Omid went to search the bedroom. It didn't take long to find some food and water, a can opener, matches and a map. With what little we had with us, this would be good. _'But what if someone com-' _Omid had cut my thought short.

"Guys! You should come check this out!" We went to the bedroom, curious to his find. "I think were good on weapons for a bit." he said. There were 4 different pistols, and what seemed to be _'a shotgun and a rifle?'_ I thought. I couldn't tell the difference. I looked down to see all different kinds of ammo as well.

"I love rednecks." Omid piped in again. "Especially rednecks with guns. I'm a huge fan right now."

"It was pretty lucky to find all this stuff." I said, thinking aloud. "What if someone comes back for it though?" I said, slightly worried. Lee looked over at me, seeming to know what I was talking about.

"Nobodies going to come back for these sweetie." Christa said, trying to reassure me.

"That's what they said last time..." I said kind of softly. Lee still looking at me with what appeared to be worry across his deathly face. "If we have to take this stuff, we should leave. Just in case someone does try to come back. It would be dumb to stay." I said. I looked at Lee and he was walking over to me. He stopped in his tracks, his attention suddenly shifted to the front door. He moaned lowly and he motioned us to hide. He went to sit behind where the door opened, and waited. About 20 seconds later, a man walked into the door. As soon as he closed the door Lee grabbed him and got him on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK" the man said loudly. He struggled trying to get Lee off. He seemed to start fighting harder when he saw Lee was a walker. "Oh fuck man! Get it off me! How are you in here!" Lee pinned his arms down, and he seemed to get scared. He must have thought he was going to die. But Lee just held him down. The man had a look around, and he noticed Christa, Omid and I as we slowly emerged from our hiding places.

"Who the fuck are you people? Why are you in my house?" His gaze averted right back to Lee. "And get this fucking creeper off me! How are you not eating me?" He said, seemingly angry he wasn't being eaten to death. Lee didn't move though, not trusting what the man would do. But his grip loosened enough the man was able to push Lee off of him. As he tried to get up, he also pull out a gun

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING HO-GAH FUCK!" Lee had grabbed and bit his leg, letting a shot out into his roof as he fell. Lee attempted to pin him again, but he tried to point his gun at Lee. Lee grabbed him and they wrestled for control. He started to fire off bullets, none of them even aimed in Lees direction. Three rang out, and one of them grazed me about two inches above my wrist.

When Lee saw this, there was fury in his eyes. He looked at the man and, to everyones surprise, yelled a garbled "NO!" and struggled harder with the man, almost getting his gun. After about 20 more seconds, Lee had the gun. He pointed it at the mans forehead and pulled the trigger. The initial shock settled, and Omid spoke first.

"Holy shit", he said wide eyed. I shot an angry look right in Christas direction

"I told you someone would come back!"

* * *

Lee found himself traversing deeper and deeper into his sub-conscience, attempting himself to solve the puzzle that was his current state. Omid broke his train of thought.

"How long have we been walking?" he said, the breath heavy in his tone. It was dark but Lee knew what was where. He could see just like everyone else, but he could damn sure smell and hear better now. _'Must of gotten stronger with the loss of feeling. Wonder what happens if I get shot.' _He didn't want to find out. Christa broke him out of this thought, explaining our need of shelter.

But he drifted slowly back into his thoughts, staring off in the direction of what was once Savannah. _'I wonder if any walkers followed us out of there . There were so many at the train, and more kept coming. The whole city must be overrun. I wonder if anyone got out alive, if Molly or any other survivors got out. We just need to get further away fr-' _Omid broke his thought process again.

"Hey look! There's some buildings over there. They don't look far off either." Omid stated, glee in his tone. When we approached the house, Clem, Christa and Omid went to look in the windows. Lee looked at them and thought _'They can't see. I'll just walk inside, it's not like I can die...Well not easily anyway. Still went out fighting the first time.' _He ended his thought and opened the door and look around. He observed the insides and saw clothes and junk on the floor. _'Disgusting' _He thought.

Lee looked around and saw a bedroom through a slightly cracked door. He checked it out and when he found no living or dead, he went back outside. Everyone came inside and checked their surroundings. Christa suggested looking for stuff. Clem and Christa checked the front room, while Omid checked the bedroom.

Clem and Christa both found food and water within seconds, and Clem found some matches and a map. Christa found a can opener. _'This all will come in handy.'_

"Guys! You should come check this out!" It was Omid in the bedroom. We all walked through the door, and saw what he was talking about. _'That's quite a few guns.' _There was two revolvers, a .9mm, a .45, a 12 gauge shotgun, and a 30-06 hunting rifle. There was also quite a bit of ammo for each gun, except the revolvers.

"I love rednecks. Especially rednecks with guns. I'm a huge fan right now." Omid spoke. Lee shook his head in sub-conscience agreement. Then Clementine pitched a thought.

"It was pretty lucky to find all this stuff," She said. "What if someone comes back for it though?" There was a worried look on her face when she said this. Lee looked at her, obviously knowing what she meant by her words. _'I understand what she means, but I don't think anybody is coming back.' _He thought to himself.

Christa tried to reassure Clem, but to no avail. She only responded with "That's what they said last time..." in a soft, still worried tone. Lee looked at Clem, and her at him. She then suggested they leave, as a safety precaution. It would be foolish to stay, if someone did come back. He started to walk over to her, to comfort her.

He stopped short when he noticed a scent in the air. He looked over at the door _'Shit! Clem was right. Someones coming.' _Everyone looked at him, wondering what was going on. He signaled them to hide, and they did. He walked over behind the door and waited. _'If I can get him down. I can still protect them.' _The man walked through the door and Lee jumped him.

"WHAT THE FUCK" the man rang loudly. A fight ensued where Lee pinned him down. He looked around scared asking us questions, wondering why we were in his house. He seemed scared then Lee picked up another scent. _'This man just pissed himself' _He thought.

He wanted to laugh, and it caused his grip to loosen a bit. It was enough the man threw Lee off him. He jumped up and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the others. Lee saw the gun and acted at a moments notice.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING HO-GAH FUCK!" The mans words stopped short as Lee took a chunk out of his leg, bringing him onto the floor again. They wrestled around on the ground, Lee trying to pry the gun from his grip. Bullets rang out and Lee saw the last one hit Clementine's arm. A blind fury of rage and worry befell him _'CLEM NO! NO!'_

"NO!" He yelled in a harsh, ragged scream. He gripped the gun from the man and pointed it at his head. He thought to himself _'You die for hurting her' _and he pulled the trigger. Lee looked over to make sure Clementine was okay. She was staring daggers and Christa.

"I told you someone would come back!" Lee got up and walked over to her to give her a hug. She looked up at him and smiled. But when she saw his face better, she became frightened, and Omid and Christa were staring at him. Lee couldn't tell there was fresh blood slowly drying on his face.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoy this next here little dealio I wrote.**


End file.
